Magnetism
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: Shawn felt shell shocked when he discovered his drummer was dating his baby sister. Though, after seeing them together wasn't shocking. The magnetism between the two was clear. They seemed to orbit around each other and soak in the other's presence. Shawn just didn't want to be there when they had to tell their dad about this new development.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes as he pulled onto the exit heading towards home. Merle's rambunctious laughter and Daryl's quiet scowl made him slightly regret inviting the brother's to stay with him while the finishing touches to their apartment renovation took place. According to Merle, the place was going to be fit for a pair of kings. The kind of apartment that matched their new certified rockstar status. Shawn almost shuddered at the kind of shenanigans that would take place in that apartment. The memories from the tour flashed across his brain and he was sure Merle would pull the same stuff if not even more in new apartment.

Shawn could see his apartment building and almost let out a sob of relief. All he wanted was to turn off his phone and disappear for a few weeks. This had been his first tour that his dad had entrusted him to oversee. It helped that the band was Walking Dead and they were already such a huge success. That took a ton of pressure off when it came to promoting the tour. Plus, most of the members in the band were his friends. Though, Shawn mused, the best part was that they played hard rock and none of that bohemian bullshit Maggie seemed to be pushing in the studio recently. His ears would be thankful for their reprieve from loud music every night. Managing a hard rock tour could seriously fuck with your ear drums.

He eased the truck into it's assigned parking space and closed his eyes grateful to be home. He was happy to be home even if he had dragged two fifths of the band home with him. A few days and he would be solo. Just him, a cold beer, and some quality time with the newest Madden game.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever as it rose to his penthouse suite. Shawn almost groaned in frustration when the key jammed in the door and wouldn't turn. It finally started turning, but Shawn paused when he heard guitar floating through the air of his penthouse.

He didn't have a significant other who would have access. The only people with keys would be his sisters and he was sure Maggie was managing another tour and Beth was out of the country on some hipster road trip with that super douche she was dating. He pushed the door further open. Worst case scenario it was some rabid fan had broken into his home and in that case he would shove Merle in their direction. He was as he often self proclaimed the friendliest of the bunch.

"Damn Greene, you ain't told us about no one waiting at home for ya?" Merle Dixon grinned as he heard soft female singing coming from the apartment.

"Ain't got nobody Dixon" Shawn mumbled. He was not about to have this conversation about security with Merle Dixon of all people. Especially not with Daryl glowering at him about this possible security breach in his personal space.

He always thought it was ironic how opposite the two brothers. Though, even with their celebrity and rockstar status they still prided themselves on their privacy and keeping tight security.

Once he was fully in the home he realized worst case scenario happened and it wasn't a rabid fan that had broken in. It took him less than a second to realize he was fucked. There standing in his living room was his baby sister wearing what looked like a one piece blush pink negligee with black lace detailing that he had bought for Amy before they parted ways as friends. His baby sister was wearing just that and her acoustic guitar. Her eyes were closed but he could see her phone nearby recording which meant she was in a writing session or had been recently inspired. Her voice brought him out of his stupor as she continued singing not realizing there were others in the penthouse.

 ** _But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_**

 ** _And not one speck will remain_**

 ** _And I do believe it's true_**

 ** _That there are roads left in both of our shoes_**

 ** _But if the silence takes you_**

 ** _Then I hope it takes me too_**

 ** _So brown eyes I hold you near_**

 ** _Cause you're the only song I want to hear_**

 ** _A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_**

Beth stopped singing once Merle let out a cat call. She looked startled to see the three men in the doorway.

"Double damn Greene, if she ain't your lady I hope you don't mind me taking a shot" Merle joked as his eyes soaked in Beth's appearance.

Shawn felt his fist tightening at Merle's words but Daryl beat him to saying something.

"Shut the fuck up Merle" Daryl growled.

Once Beth had whirled around and was fully facing them Shawn had to use all of his self control to not scream. It looked like there was a cut on her right cheek and the right side of her face healing from a nasty bruise.

"What in the hell happened Beth?" Shawn was trying to reign in his big brother instincts but it was difficult.

"It's nothing Shawn. Just a minor car accident in Germany but I'm alright. I didn't mean to crash here, but daddy didn't know about the wreck or the breakup and I needed space to finish some songs for the studio" Beth explained.

Shawn had thought he was exhausted in the truck, but the fury ignited a new energy that seemed to consume all of his exhaustion.

"You didn't tell me about no car wreck and you still haven't told your Dad about that fuck stick?" Daryl asked.

Beth looked a little embarrassed by Daryl's question and Shawn was trying to figure out how Daryl knew about things going on in his sister's life before him.

"I haven't. Have you told Shawn or your brother about your secret tour girlfriend you snuck off to see all the time?" Beth snapped back.

"Tour girlfriend" Shawn and Merle exclaimed at the same time.

"Ain't ever a good time to tell your friend you're dating his baby sister" Daryl shrugged.

Shawn felt his world narrowing at Daryl's words and Merle's congratulations to Daryl. His best friend was dating his baby sister and all he could ask is how the fuck did this happen?

"You're going to tell me everything" Shawn rubbed his face while he sank onto the couch.

"And you're gonna fill me in on the car wreck" Daryl added.

Beth fiddled with the strap of her acoustic guitar before setting it down and grabbing a blanket and sitting on the recliner.

"Zach started cheating on me with that girl he did a duet with" Beth paused in her story because of the powerful scowls from both Shawn and Daryl.

It didn't help that Daryl muttered dumb ass when she mentioned Zach.

"I kind of wandered since I'm supposed to be working on songs for my sophomore album and that's when I ran into Daryl. We just clicked" Beth shrugged.

"Just clicked ain't an answer" Shawn wanted to roll his eyes at her non-answer.

"I don't know what to say. We just ran into a little coffee shop and hit it off and then we kept meeting and it just evolved from there, but quite frankly it's no one's damn business" Beth said firmly.

"That isn't telling us about the car wreck Beth" Daryl interjected.

Beth looked a little uncomfortable before nodding her head.

"Zach had some of my journals that had songs in them that I was working on and he had a show in Germany. Anyways, he was driving me back to the place he was staying at so I could get my journal and we had an argument because I told him I didn't want to get back together. He lost control of the car and we hit a median." Beth tried to write off the wreck like it wasn't as serious as it was.

"And you didn't think to fucking call me?" Daryl looked pissed which impressed Shawn. Beth was his baby sister, but she could be such a little trouble maker. She needed someone who was going to be over protective for her. He just might approve this relationship.

"It was right before your performance at Madison Square Garden. It was your biggest performance yet. I wasn't going to interrupt that when I wasn't even injured that bad." Beth explained quietly.

Daryl stood up and walked over to where Beth was sitting paying no mind to the brothers watching in a mix of confusion and awe at those two.

"I know you're used to other's putting their career first, but you come first for me. Call me next time" Daryl kissed Beth deeply.

Shawn shifted awkwardly. The speech proved Daryl Dixon was the best kind of man for his sister, but that didn't mean he wanted to watch them making out.

He looked over at Merle who looked confused too.

"Guess baby brother has some moves after all" Merle joked.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Christy and Jazzy for encouraging me to post this story. My current game plan is to update Monochrome every Friday and this story every Saturday. I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you guys think and anything you might want to see in this little universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn couldn't explain the swirl of emotions as he watched one of his good friends kissing his baby sister deeply. Part of him wished he would be disgusted with that because that was his typical reaction when his baby sister brought a significant other home. Except, looking at this pair he was almost baffled he didn't see it before. Their gravitational pull to each other was undeniable. They had the kind of energy people wrote award winning songs or novels were almost poetic in their tenderness.

Shawn didn't miss Daryl tracing the cut on her cheek after breaking the kiss and the way he leaned his forehead against hers. Shawn shared a look with Merle. They both almost felt like they were intruding on such a private and tender moment, but it was also too fascinating to look away. Shawn didn't want to be a jerk, but he was grateful for the obnoxious ring tone filling the air.

He had no idea why Sasha would be calling Beth at this hour, but her interruption couldn't of been better. Shawn almost felt like the sparks from their stares were going to ignite. He wasn't sure whether those sparks would burn down the apartment or burn each of them up.

"Hey, Sash." Beth greeted as she stifled a giggle as Daryl moved so she was draped over him like a blanket and he could lean back on the love-seat.

Shawn did get concerned whenever Beth started chewing on her thumb. It was an old habit she had that only surfaced when she was receiving bad news or was under a ton of stress. He wondered what Sasha could be telling her. She looked distressed as the call ended.

"Shawn, I need the remote to your television." Beth looked a little green. Daryl rubbed her back quietly but looked a little lost at her request. Shawn tossed the remote over to her.

Beth quietly changed the channel to an infamous gossip station. Shawn wanted to groan. This station was notorious for fabricating stories in general or exaggerating the circumstances.

"Well, this summer has been a crazy time for our favorite pop star Beth Greene. From wearing leather jackets from a mystery beau after an abrupt end to her relationship with EDM singer Zach." The first host paused as pictures of Beth in this leather jacket and beanie displayed on the screen along with shots of Zach with a variety of girls. "We'll sources close to Beth Greene are sealed tight we do have an interview with Zach right after he premiers his newest single." The second host said with a fake laugh as the screen panned to Zach sound checking.

After the song finished Beth turned of the television. Shawn was concerned because Beth was shaking and he couldn't figure out why.

"That bastard stole my songs. He purposefully wrecked that car in Germany so he could keep on of the journals." Beth looked so broken at the idea her songs were in her exes possession.

"Want little brother and me to fuck this kid up? Looks like he could use a black eye or two" Merle offered.

Beth shook her head. Shawn swore at the audacity Zach had. Beth poured everything into her song lyrics and especially on the cusp of her sophomore album.

"How much are you going to have to rework for the album?" Daryl asked softly.

"Only a few songs, but one of the songs he stole I was slated to sing Friday on Rosita's morning show." Beth's despondence turned to fire when Sasha texted her the headline for a gossip magazine where Zach had been spreading lies about the break up and playing the role of the victim.

"You know what, I'm going to make him regret the day he thought I would be the girl who would just cry over him. I'm gonna show him. I'll probably be locked in the studio for the next few days, but I'll have Sasha save tickets for you guys so you can see the show." Beth told them more than asked. She separated herself from Daryl before leaning down and kissing him briefly.

She went to the room she typically stayed in and emerged a few minutes later with the negligee tucked into a pair of boyfriend jeans, the leather jacket, and a pair of converse sneakers. She grabbed her phone and purse and waved goodbye to everyone in the apartment.

"What the fuck just happened?" Merle asked.

"Someone is about to find out they messed with the wrong girl." Daryl smirked.

* * *

Beth hadn't been joking about going to the studio. She had spent night and day reworking the song she was performing. She wrote an entirely new piece but saved a section for her old song. Zach had played it like a mourning break up song, but the song had fully intended to be an anthem of anger and getting over someone. She felt always felt a jolt of nervous energy before performing, but this was more than the performance.

This was showing the world she wasn't someone who would be a doormat. She was happy and she would show the world that. She heard her name being announced and she knew it was time. She smiled as she entered the stage and saw in a small VIP box her brother, the members of Walking Dead, Maggie and her newest boyfriend Glenn, and a few others. She locked eyes with Daryl and smiled before grabbing the mic and beginning her song.

 ** _If I were a boy even just for one day_**

 ** _I'd roll out of bed in the morning_**

 ** _And throw on what I wanted_**

 ** _And go drink beer with the guys_**

 ** _And chase after girls_**

 ** _I'd kick it with who I wanted_**

 ** _And I'd never get confronted for it_**

 ** _'Cause they stick up for me_**

 ** _Oh, if I were a boy_**

 ** _I think I could understand_**

 ** _How it feels to love a girl_**

 ** _I swear I'd be a better man_**

 ** _I'd listen to her_**

 ** _'Cause I know how it hurts_**

 ** _When you lose the one you wanted_**

 ** _'Cause you've taking her for granted_**

 ** _And everything you had got destroyed_**

 ** _If I were a boy_**

 ** _I would turn off my phone_**

 ** _Tell everyone it's broken_**

 ** _So they'd think that I was sleeping alone, yeah right_**

 ** _I'd put myself first_**

 ** _And make the rules as I go_**

 ** _'Cause I know that she'd be faithful_**

 ** _Waiting for me to come home_**

 ** _To come home, to come home, to come home_**

 ** _It's a little too late for you to come back_**

 ** _Say it's just a mistake, think I'd forgive you like that_**

 ** _If you thought I would wait for you, you thought wrong_**

 ** _I want you to know that I'm happy for you_**

 ** _And I want nothing but the best for you both_**

 ** _Another version of me, Mr. Duplicity_**

 ** _I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_**

 ** _It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_**

 ** _Baby, weren't you thinking of me when you, what?_**

 ** _'Cause the love that you gave that we made_**

 ** _Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no_**

 ** _And every time you speak her name_**

 ** _Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died_**

 ** _Till you died but you're still alive_**

 ** _And I'm here to remind you_**

 ** _Of the mess you left when you went away_**

 ** _It's not fair to deny me_**

 ** _Of the cross you bear when you did that_**

 ** _You, you, you oughta know_**

 ** _It's for just a boy, baby, you don't understand_**

 ** _Until you lose the one you wanted_**

 ** _'Cause you've taken her for granted_**

 ** _And everything you had got destroyed_**

The crowd's applause was deafening in her ears. Beth gave a little bow before exiting the stage and heading to the area were her family was seated. She threw her arms around Daryl's neck in the privacy of the VIP box.

"How was it?" Beth asked trying to gauge everyone's reactions.

"Well, remind me to never fuck with you. I don't think that little shit can publicly show his face no more." Merle exclaimed while there were shouts of agreements across the room.

"You were perfect." Daryl's words much quieter than the rest of the room, but they meant so much to her. She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

There was throat clearing and at the entrance was Sasha, Amy, and her father.

"What in the hell is going on?" Hershel asked.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to keep on a schedule for every Saturday updating this story! A huge thank you to Christy (bethgreenewarriorprincess) who read over this chapter and bounced ideas back and forth for the next several chapters. You're an incredible beta and an even better friend. I can't thank you enough! And a huge thank you to everyone who read. The response was so sweet and supportive and I can't thank you guys enough either.


End file.
